Playful Kiss,Todo comenzó con un beso
by Ella Tsukino
Summary: Mimi está enamorada del chico más inteligente de la preparatoria, Yamato es el chico inteligente pero todo le es indiferente, un día ella tendrá la desgracia de declarse y ser rechazada ¿Pero qué pasará cuando por las circunstancias vivan bajo el mismo techo? Basado en Playful Kiss, vean el drama y se imaginarán mejor de que va, mal summary, leanla n.n x
1. Declaration of love

**Summary: Mimi está enamorada del chico más inteligente de la preparatoria, Yamato es un chico que todo le es indiferente, un día ella tendrá la desgracia de declarse y ser rechazada ¿Pero qué pasará cuando vivan bajo el mismo techo? Basado en Playful Kiss**

**Hola, esta vez vengo a traerles un pequeño proyecto basado en un Drama coreano llamado "Playful kiss", la trama es más o menos la misma, solo varía alguna que otra cosa, decisión mía, este trabajo es sin fines lucrativos solo por diversión, en ningún momento se intentó plagiar o piratear nada, como dije es con fines de diversión para los lectores y a mí, porque amo ese drama y no quería perderme la oportunidad de escribir un poco más de cómo me imagino que Oh Ha Ni pensaba, claro que yo le pongo un poco más de actitud al personaje (creo) representado por Mimi. Espero que les guste, les explico que el drama tiene 16 capítulos, lo cuales en esta historia se dividen en dos, es decir el episodio 1 son el capítulo 1 y 2, así sucesivamente. Para no retenerlos más deseo de corazón que disfruten de la lecutra. **

**Aclaratoria: Playful Kiss es un drama coreano emitido en el 2010 y protagonizado por Kim Hyun Joong (mi oppa, si mío no lo comparto ¬¬) y Jung So min, consta de 16 capítulos + 7 especiales, está basado en un anime llamado ****Itazura na Kiss, hay más versiones pero esta es mi preferida, la historia le pertenece a la guionista del drama.**

**Digimon pues si están leyendo esta historia saben que es propiedad de ****Akiyoshi Hongo****, no me pertenece aunque eso quisiera . y solo tomo los personajes para completar esta "novela"**

**ESTA HISTORIA **_**NO**_** TIENE FINES LUCRATIVOS, si alguien les está cobrando por leerla ¡los han estafado! Di no a la piratería y ve Playful kiss & Digimon (; x**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Declaration of love**

"_Querido diario_

_Hoy tuve un sueño muy bonito, estaba en un bosque encantado rodeada de los árboles más verdes y hermosos que he visto en mi vida, me encontraba dormida apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, de pronto sentí como si mis labios tocaran otros, fue una sensación dulce y cálida. _

_Abrí los ojos lentamente y me topé con un hermoso pony blanco, como la nieve, podría decir que incluso estaba brillando, le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo coquetamente pero en su mirada podía ver que quería que lo siguiera. Lo seguí hasta el centro del bosque donde un prado iluminado por el sol me esperaba, estaba rodeado de flores coloridas y en medio como no podía ser otra cosa se encontraba mí príncipe del bosque, como yo lo llamo._

_Se dio la vuelta y me sonrío como si fuera la criatura más bella que había visto en su vida, yo lo miré desde mi lugar sin poder creer que estaba enfrente de mí. Caminó hacia mí con su mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa tan encantadora. Su rostro se acercó a mí con cautela, sin despegar su mirada de mis ojos, pude sentir sus labios rosando los míos y… nunca sabré si mi príncipe del bosque me besó o no porque mi padre me levantó para ir a la escuela."_

Cerré mi diario aun suspirando, daría lo que fuera porque mi sueño se cumpliera, pero dudo mucho que me encuentre un pozo de los deseos cerca. El timbre sonó demasiado rápido y no tuve otro remedio que correr a mi clase.

Este es el último año que curso en la preparatoria, pronto tendré que elegir una universidad, pero para ser honesta no tengo demasiadas ilusiones, en mi escuela los años se dividen de la A a la F, como es de esperarse el grupo A es el mejor, los cerebritos, y el grupo F… bueno, digamos que para el director no es su grupo consentido. Pasé frente a la puerta del grupo A desearía tanto estar ahí pero… supongo que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente, al menos estar en el grupo F era la prueba para ello.

-¡Mimi!- Exclamaron Sora e Hikari al mismo tiempo cuando me vieron cruzar la puerta.

-¡Hikari, Sora!- las saludé con el mismo entusiasmo.

Lo cierto es que no era la más sobresaliente de la preparatoria pero nadie podía negar que fuera una persona persistente y tenas, además me encantaba estar siempre de buen humor. Siempre he pensado que no importa lo mal que estén las cosas, si le sonríes a tus problemas todo será mejor.

Hikari y Sora eran igual que yo. Sora Takenouchi era alta y muy delgada, con la complexión de una jugadora de tennis, la verdad es que era excelente en ese deporte, hace más de un año que lleva su cabello rojo hasta los hombros y sus ojos castaños centelleaban cada que veía una raqueta, es muy bonita. Hikari Yagami, es un poco más alta que yo, es buena para el dibujo y le encanta leer mangas pero su verdadera pasión es todo lo relacionado con los salones de belleza, es una experta en peinar, maquillar, cortar pelo, tal vez por eso le encanta tener su cabellera castaña hasta las mejillas, lo que más me gustaba era que tanto su pelo como sus ojos combinaban a la perfección.

-¿Cómo va lo de tu casa?- preguntó Hikari mientras peinaba a Sora-

-Excelente, ya trasladamos todas nuestras cosas-

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Sora emocionada- tienes que invitarnos a comer, adoro como cocina tu padre-

-eso es porque es dueño de un restaurante- respondí irónicamente- saben que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas pero no se sorprendan si ven cajas por todos lados, no hemos tenido tiempo de desempacar nada-

-no hay problema- coincidieron las dos- podemos ayudar-

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido, no es como si se me diera bien eso de poner atención pero aun así cuando acordé ya era hora del almuerzo. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de las máquinas expendedoras, a un lado de 4 chicas de nuevo ingreso que nos saludaron como si fueran las mayores, cosa que ignoramos. La más alta, que parecía ser la líder, era muy bonita, con un pelo ondulado y brillante, delgada y bien proporcionada. Lo mejor de los almuerzos era el grupo de alumnos que tocaba y bailaba, te hacía sentir como en una película al estilo, grease o High school musical.

La chica alta de primero se puso de pie y caminó hacia la máquina que se tragó su dinero sin soltar el refresco, se quedó mirando con mala cara, a mí me dio un poco de pena así que como buena alumna de grados mayores decidí ayudarla.

-Chicos, denme el ritmo- les pedí mientras me bajaba los mallones para que se vieran bajo la falda, caminé con todo la actitud –debo admitir que me encantaba hacer eso- me coloqué frente la máquina, toqué algunos puntos mientras la chica de primero me veía con cara de loca, retrocedí un paso, me preparé y… ¡guala! El refresco cayó fácilmente.

-¡Yeii!- regresé a mi mesa chocando las palmas con mis compañeras- así se saca un refresco-

-Gracias- murmuró la castaña sentándose con su grupito-

De pronto la sala se quedó en silencio y para mí –toda la escuela realmente- solo significaba una cosa, volví el rostro mientras Yamato caminaba hacia las máquinas expendedoras seguido de su legión de admiradoras. Era como ver la encarnación del adonis, a un ángel descendiendo. Yamato Ishida era por lejos, el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, todas estaban detrás de él y no era para menos, verlo era como ver la luz más brillante y también era todo un estuche de monerías, inteligente hasta el punto de ser considerado un genio, atlético con su brazos fuertes y seguramente un abdomen marcado bajo toda esa ropa, tan guapo que un ángel se quedaría corto a su lado, con esos ojos como zafiros y su boca que casi te pedía a gritos "muérdeme". Cruzó sin siquiera mirarme, en realidad no era como si le interesara mucho la humanidad, podría estar solo en la escuela y él ni siquiera se enteraría.

-Es tan guapo- suspiré- mi príncipe del bosque-

-¿Tú qué?- preguntó Sora enarcando una ceja- ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en un príncipe del bosque?-

-sabíamos que te gustaba pero… ¡Realmente te gusta!- la castaña estaba exaltada-

-Shh….- pedí- ¿Quieren que todos se enteren?- continué mirándolo- es que… solo mírenlo es perfecto, inteligente, guapo, atlético-

-arrogante, aislado, complejo de superioridad- continuó Sora- a sí, no le interesa absolutamente nada ni nadie-

-con esos ánimos- murmuré.

Mientras depositaba el dinero en la maquina la misma chica de hace un momento le ofrecía la suya, él la ignoró con una mirada airada, cuando el refresco se atoró soltó una pequeña carcajada y me llamó para que ayudara a Ishida. Tragué con dificultad mientras el clavaba su mirada en mí, mi pulso se disparó mientras él seguía escaneándome con su máscara de indiferencia. Me puse de pie.

-Chicos- murmuré con una mirada rápida.

Comenzaron a tocar el ritmo de siempre –cada que hacía eso con las maquinas- caminé intentando que pareciera que estaba segura de mi misma, toqué algunos puntos, me retiré un paso y lancé una pata. Poco después mi príncipe del bosque estaba sacando su refresco y me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad, sentía el corazón en la garganta y de golpe cayó hasta el piso cuando se dio la vuelta sin siquiera darme las gracias. Suspiré ignorando el sentimiento de decepción, mis amigas comenzaron a llamarme, la forma que ellas usaban para atraer la atención de ciertas personas, Yamato se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a mí, con su mirada fija en mi rostro, justo cuando pensaba que me daría las gracias sus ojos cambiaron de dirección y tomó el cambio que había olvidado. Me quedé paralizada con una mezcla de pena, ira y unas ganas de llorar por ser tan tonta.

El resto del día estuve más distraída que de costumbre, en el Taller de dibujo –impartido por la alumna de primero a la que supe se llamaba Soo-Min- se presentó Taichi Kamiya, uno de mis amigos y como suele decir Sora, "mi admirador #1", se había inscrito solo porque yo estaba ahí y aunque a veces fuera algo molesto e insistente era una de las personas que más quería. Ese día me traía un platillo que él mismo había preparado y debo admitir sabía delicioso.

-Mimi ¿cierto?- preguntó Soo-Min- ¿No deberías estar estudiando? Se supone que eres de último grado-

-bueno… supongo- me encogí de hombros, me agradaba más estar en el taller-

-igual no importa- me barrió con la mirada de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir incomoda- no eres competencia-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunté confundida ¿competencia?

Dirigió sus ojos a mi busto, bajé la mirada también observándome, luego ella miró el suyo significativamente y no puede por menos suponer que estaba tratando de decirme que parezco una tabla y ella que apenas era de primero no, después se retiró para comenzar la clase dejándome con la sensación de ser poca cosa para Yamato, ¿le gustarán las chicas con bustos grandes?

Al final de las clases mis amigas me acompañaron al restaurante de mi padre, seguía sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decían, cosa que no les agradó demasiado.

-¡Tierra llamando a Mimi!- me gritó Hikari- Desde el almuerzo parece que tu menté voló a otro lado, todo por culpa de Ishida- se quejó-

-lo siento- murmuré-

-Mimi, si tanto te gusta desde primer año, ¿Por qué no te declaras?, es mejor que estar como estás ahora-

-¿Declararme?- nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad- ¿Cómo?

-muy fácil, vas te paras frente a él- comenzó Sora colocándose frente a mí- lo de tienes tomándolo del brazo- tomó el mío- lo miras a los ojos, te acercas y le dices "Yamato Ishida, me gustas, quiero salir contigo y después lo besas-

-¿no crees que es algo… mmm… directo?- pregunté incomoda, jamás podría hacer algo así-

-que tal un baile- sugirió Hikari- en los mangas los personajes siempre se declaran en un baile, como el lago de los cisnes, él puede ser tu príncipe y tu Odette-

-podría ser- intenté imaginarme vestida con un tutú blanco y bailando junto con un montón de personas, me veía hermosa y de pronto llegó mi príncipe que me tendió su mano y yo la acepté, me elevó en sus brazos y de pronto… me lanzó por el airé. Meneé la cabeza, mala idea- mmm… lo pensaré ¿vale?

En el restaurante de mi padre estuve entretenida ayudando a cobrar pero mi mente seguía pensando cómo podría declararme, mi padre se dio cuenta y me cuestionó sobre el tema, no tenía valor de decirle así que inventé que era Sora la que quería declarse, lo cierto es que al principio mi padre decía puras ideas raras sobre llevarlo en un coche a toda velocidad y casi estrellarnos, bueno Sora, hasta que al final sugirió una carta. ¡Por supuesto! Una carta es algo más discreto que secuestrarlo o decirle frente a frente. Corrí a casa y tomé una hoja.

"_Querido Yamato_

_Tu no me conoces, lo sé, hemos estado en la misma escuela desde el primer año, pero tú nunca me has notado porque pertenezco al grupo F y tú al A, sé que pretender que me correspondas es pedir demasiado, pero desde hace 3 años tengo guardado este sentimiento que hace a mi corazón latir, cada que te veo en la escuela es como si mi respiración se cortara, siento que mi mundo deja de girar y solo estás tú, con tu perfecta y hermosa cara._

_Sé que suena tonto pero desde que te conocí te metiste en mi mente y mi alma, cada que pienso en ti, te veo como un príncipe, mi príncipe del bosque y n__o puedo seguir negando que cada vez que te miró, mi corazón se pone a latir de manera desenfrenada y me siento bien, porque tienes el poder de hacer que todo a mi alrededor se ilumine. Fueron tantas las veces en que quise acercarme y que te dieras cuenta de lo que me haces sentir, pero supongo que nunca tuve el valor suficiente como para hacerlo._

_A pesar de todo, quiero atreverme a expresar cuanto me gustas y lo feliz que me hace tenerte cerca. Puede que te parezca una locura, algo irracional tal vez. Lo cierto es que no puedo evitarlo. Llegaste y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, me hiciste cambiar la percepción que tenía de las cosas._

_Es difícil describir como una mirada tuya, basta para que sienta vértigo debajo de mis pies y mi ánimo se mantenga durante el resto del día. Tienes un poder que verdaderamente no me puedo explicar y tampoco estoy segura de querer encontrarle algún sentido._

_Atentamente: Mimi Tachikawa" _

Agregué mi teléfono y la sellé.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de colocar la carta en su casillero, les conté a Sora e Hikari lo que había hecho y juntas en los ratos libres nos sentábamos en un punto donde a fuerza tenía que pasar mi príncipe del bosque. Me sentía mareada por todas las emociones que me recorrían el cuerpo, emoción, miedo, felicidad, ansiedad, casi terminaban las clases y él no se aparecía.

-Tal vez no la ha visto- sugirió Hikari mientras hojeaba su manga-

-tal vez… o…-

-ssshh… hay viene-

Las 3 nos quedamos como de piedra al verlo subir las escaleras, se veía igual de perfecto que otros días, sus ojos se clavaron en mi unos segundos antes de seguir subiendo. Sentí que me desinflaba enseguida, la había leído y no le había interesado, respiré profundamente intentando que el dolor disminuyera.

-Tal vez no la ha leído- sugirió Sora apoyando la idea de Hikari-

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!- comenzó a gritar la castaña

Mis amigas gritaban mi nombre como si por obra de un milagro el fuera a bajar y decirme "¿Eres tú Mimi Tachikawa? He leído tu carta y solo quería decirte que desde hace mucho yo siento lo mismo, me gustas ¿Quieres salir conmigo?". Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-basta, por favor…- murmuré cabizbaja.

-Mimi Tachikawa, eres tú ¿Cierto?-

Levanté la vista y él me estaba observando desde el barandal superior, el pulso se me aceleró rápidamente y mis esperanzas volvieron a aflorar, asentí sin dar crédito a que Yamato me estuviera dirigiendo la palabra. Descendió y se colocó frente a mí, era más alto que yo por una cabeza o más, así que tuve que levantar el rostro y el bajar la mirada, sin decir nada me entregó una carta. Me quedé sin aire, ¡me había respondido! ¡Por dios, había respondido!-

-¿Puedo leerla aquí? – pregunté sonrojándome al ver como las personas se amontonaban a nuestro alrededor-

-Sí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-

Impaciente abrí la carta, sentía que moría de felicidad, mi príncipe del bosque me había escrito una carta, miré a mis amigas sonriendo como una boba, comencé a leerla y mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, Sora e Hikari se percataron al instante de mi semblante, sentí que me pisoteaban.

-¿Que tienes ahí?- preguntó Soo-Min arrebatándome mi carta, no pude hacer nada, aún estaba en shock- Tu no me conoces, lo sé, hemos estado en la misma escuela desde el primer año, pero tú nunca me has notado porque pertenezco al grupo F y tú al A, sé que pretender que me correspondas es pedir demasiado, pero desde hace 3 años tengo guardado este sentimiento que hace a mi corazón latir, cada que te veo en la escuela es como si mi respiración se cortara, siento que mi mundo deja de girar y solo estás tú, con tu perfecta y hermosa cara. Sé que suena tonto pero desde que te conocí te metiste en mi mente y mi alma, cada que pienso en ti, te veo como un príncipe, mi príncipe del bosque- leyó en voz alta frente a todos-¡Oh por Dios, es una carta de amor! Te la devolvió, eso sí que es humillante, esperen vean esto "Mi príncipe del bosque" ¡Ja!-

-ya déjala, o te las veras conmigo- me defendió Sora

Seguía sin reaccionar mientras Yamato inspeccionaba mi rostro, el aire me pasaba a duras penas, podía sentir como todos se burlaban de mí, el pecho me quemaba, más que eso juro que podía oír como mi corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, en contra de mi voluntad una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, la limpié rápida y discretamente mientras el rostro de él se relajaba un poco, con compasión, Soo-min continuaba leyendo mi declaración de amor.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

La atronadora voz de Taichi sonó y de pronto ya no oía las palabras que había escrito, no me movía, quería fingir que no estaba ahí, Hikari y Sora me consolaban silenciosamente.

-No quería que esto terminara así, es una lástima pero..-

-¿Pero qué?- exigí mirándolo con rabia, que amenazaba con convertirse en lágrimas-

-Lo que más detesto son las mujeres estúpidas que no tienen sentido de posición ¿Cómo pretendes que con una carta te diga que te amo? Si tienes tiempo para escribir estupideces deberías ponerte a estudiar, si ves la pizarra que está detrás de ti podrías darte cuenta que eres la última de la escuela - se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse-

-¡Discúlpate!- exigió Taichi- se merece al menos eso-

-¿Disculparme por rechazarla?- preguntó con arrogancia-

-Deberías aprender a ver los sentimientos de las personas, ella lo escribió con todo su corazón y lo único que pudiste hacer fue humillarla públicamente-

Levanté la vista hacia Taichi agradecida, él siempre me cuidaba y protegía, como un hermano mayor, o bueno, como un novio, si lo fuera, Yamato solo sonrío de medio lado, lo que enfureció a Taichi que le soltó un golpe que esquivó fácilmente. Le dirigió una mirada como el hielo, acentuada por el color azul de su mirada.

-Cobarde-

-¡Basta Taichi!- grité todos volvieron el rostro, incluso mi príncipe- no vale la pena-

Tomé mis cosas con toda la dignidad que puede, pasé frente a él sin mirarlo y me encaminé a la piscina de la escuela, necesitaba nadar un rato para despejar la mente, quería estar sola. Me puse mi traje de baño y me lancé al agua, gasté todas mis energías ahí, desahogué mis ganas de gritar y de salir corriendo para llorar como un bebé en los brazos de mi padre. ¿Acaso había sido tan estúpida? Claro que sí, como podía pensar que alguien como Yamato se enamoraría de mí, era una soñadora.

**Continuará (?)...**

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí ¡te mereces un aplauso! Intenté hacer el capítulo lo más corto posible pero fallé ): , igual espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, si ya viste el drama coreano coméntame que piensas de mi idea, sino lo has visto igual te recomiendo que vayas viendo un episodio cada 2 capítulos para que te hagas una mejor idea a las reacciones y todo eso.**

**Si te gustó no olvides dejarme tu RR para saber, si no les gustó también dejen su comentario, acepto críticas constructivas, es decir, en buen plan sin groserías y sin ofenderme, tengo planeado subir un capítulo por semana o cada tercer día dependiendo el tiempo que tenga, hasta el momento tengo 4 asegurados, todo depende de su respuesta –por si tenían la duda, la historia estará conformada por 32, igual puedo agregar los especiales.**

**Pd. Hace mucho que no subía nada y por si tenían la duda les comento que voy a entrar a mi tercer año de universidad (yei ya voy a la mitad) eso me complicaba mucho la inspiración ): pero en este mes de vacaciones pienso terminar esta historia, ir subiendo capítulos como ya mencioné y luego tengo otro proyecto pero ese luego se los comento (:**

**Pd2: errores ortográficos discúlpenme, no suelo checar el texto después de escribirlo :p**

**Laters baby's **

**By: Ella Tsukino (: x (la chica de las caritas felices al revés y la x (; )**


	2. Where is my home?

**Hola de nuevo a todos, leí sus RR y si, la historia va a ser muy muy parecida, pero espero poder darle a Mimi un enfoque menos… tonto, como la mayoría lo sabe, la verdad a mí tampoco me gustó mucho como se comportaba Oh Ha ni después del capítulo 6 creo, que es cuando ya van a la universidad, veré que puedo hacer para no ser tan estresante y tonta :p**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, es la segunda parte del episodio 1. Nos leemos más tarde**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Where is my home?**

"_Querido diario._

_Esta última semana ha sido una tortura con toda la extensión de la palabra, los alumnos de la preparatoria no dejan de burlarse de mi declaración, por cada pasillo puedo escucharlos diciendo "¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso?" "Que humillante, no tiene dignidad" "Ni siquiera es tan bonita" incluso el personal de limpieza murmura "si yo fuera ella, no tendría el valor suficiente de mostrarme en público", todo es tan dolorosamente humillante, mucho más en esas ocasiones en que Yamato y yo topamos accidentalmente por los corredores, él ni siquiera me mira y yo… bueno, intento ser lo más invisible posible. _

_Lo único que logra hacerme sentir bien son mis amigas y Taichi, ellos siempre están a mi lado intentando animarme, si no fuera por ellos creo que la escuela estaría matándome lentamente, debo dar gracias por tenerlos a mi lado. Ahora me voy porque mi padre quiere que lo ayude a desempacar algunas cosas."_

Bajé de mi cuarto a la cocina y comencé a abrir cajas para sacarlos los platos y vasos, mi cabeza aun daba vueltas en todo lo de la carta ¿¡Cómo era posible que me gustara tal persona sin corazón!? Definitivamente tendría que llevarme el premio a la más tonta del mundo. Debería estar en la exposición de un circo con un cartel que rezara "Mimi Tachikawa la chica de la clase F que se atrevió a declarse al chico de la clase A y fue humillantemente rechazada".

-Cariño, estás muy distraída- afirmó mi padre acomodando unas cosas en la repisa- ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Por supuesto que si- respondí con una enorme y fingida sonrisa- todo va viento en popa-

-mmm… -

-lo digo enserio, seguiré desempacando.

Me sumí nuevamente en mis pensamientos, ignorando mi alrededor, mi padre continuó intentando hacerme sonreír, se arrastró bajó la mesa y me sujetó por la cintura, como según él hacía yo a los 6 años. Eso me hizo recordar a mi mamá, la extrañaba mucho.

-Mira cariño-

Levante la vista hacia mi padre que sostenía un cuadro pintado a mano de nosotros 3, papá, mamá y yo, sonreíamos muy felices, yo apenas era una niña, al derredor, en el marco estaba marcadas en cada esquina, mi mano, mi pie, las manos de ellos. Sonreí colocando mi mano en la que se suponía era de mi madre.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?- preguntó mirándolo con cariño- eras tan pequeña y ahora mírate eres toda una señorita-

-Yo siempre seré tu niña- le dije abrazándolo- mis manos son como las de ella ¿nos parecemos?-

-eres igual de hermosa-

Me puse de pie quitándole el cuadro de las manos y en una de las paredes lo coloqué de vista al comedor, era el lugar perfecto para nunca olvidarlo, para poder verlo en momentos como ese. El timbre sonó, unos minutos después estaba abriéndole la puerta a Hikari, Sora y Taichi que venían a acompañarnos en la comida, nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de la abuela –según papá tenía 21 años en la familia y era más resistente que cualquier otra cosa-, comenzamos a comer entre risas y alabanzas a los platillos que estaban degustando.

-Padre, su comida tiene un sabor único- comentó Taichi-

-Él también cocina y lo hace muy bien- comenté casual

-bueno… gracias- respondió mi padre enarcando una ceja por el término "padre"- continúo con el negocio familiar, la abuela de Mimi dirigió el restaurante por 50 años y yo llevo 25 años, es una lástima que no haya heredado las habilidades culinarias de la familia.-

-no se preocupe padre, cuando ella y yo nos casemos yo me aseguraré de que el negocio continúe-

-tal vez sea hora de que lo devolvamos a la sociedad- murmuró tomando de su refresco.-

Todos comenzamos a reír por la respuesta tan criptica de mi padre, la verdad nunca he visto a Taichi como nada más que un buen amigo, lo quería pero no del modo que el buscaba.

-padre, ha roto mi corazón-

Se puso de pie y comenzó a golpear la pared con el puño medio molesto y medio en broma, aunque por las caras raras que hacía parecía más cómico, de pronto la casa tiró un poco de polvo del techo.

-¿Pretendes romper mi nueva casa?- le pregunté en broma mientras tomaba más agua de la barra que dividía la cocina y el comedor- es de mala educación eso-

-lo cierto es que- Sora miraba la mesa y el vaso- ¿No está ladeado mi vaso?-

-No, no, esta casa es irrompible- aseguró mi padre-

De pronto la casa comenzó a dar sacudidas y a hacer ruidos extraños como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse, el polvo comenzó a caer con más fuerza, las paredes se cuartearon y una lámpara de araña se soltó del techo rozándome levemente el brazo. Me quedé en el suelo con los ojos como platos mientras veía los cristales que casi me rozaban la nariz.

-¡Salgan!- gritó Taichi- Todos, ¡ahora!

Se dirigió hacia mí y me protegió con su cuerpo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme, pedazos de techo caían sobre nosotros, podía jurar que moriríamos ahí pero, antes de que el pánico comenzara a apoderarse de mi nos encontrábamos frente al portón.

-¡El cuadro!- exclamó mi padre lleno de polvo- ¡Tengo que ir por el!-

-¡No, no, espera!- le grité

Intenté tomarlo por la camisa pero ya se había adentrado en esa trampa mortal, Taichi no dejaba que me acercara, el tiempo se paró, de pronto todo parecía sacada de una película de suspenso, el techo de la planta superior se derrumbó y no tardó en hacer lo propio la casa, todo estaba en ruinas.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- grité desesperada-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr rápidamente, mi padre, no estaba, ¿me había quedado sola? En cuestión de minutos los bomberos, ambulancias, prensa y policía rodeaban lo que quedaba de mi hogar, tomaban fotos, nos preguntaban por nuestro estado de salud. Yo no podía dejar de llorar, ¡Dios me había quedado sola! Los bomberos despejaron el lugar rápidamente, yo continuaba sollozando, gritándole a mi padre, como si fuera a responder.

-¡Mimi!-

Levanté la cabeza de golpe e ignoré los brazos que intentaban retenerme, conocía esa voz a la perfección, desde que tenía uso de razón me cantaba nanas para dormir, me contaba chistes malos a los que tenía que reír y me leía cuentos. Me abalancé sobre él en cuanto lo vi, sostenía un cuadro en perfecto estado donde sonreíamos, lo abracé con fuerza.

-Pensé que te había perdido- dudaba mucho que me entendiera entre el llanto- no vuelvas a dejarme sola-

-perdóname cariño- besó mi frente y me envolvió protectoramente- tenía que salvar el cuadro.

Aunque suene ridículo la vieja mesa de la abuela le había salvado la vida, la madera estaba casi intacta salvo por alguno que otro rasguño y un pequeño borde roto. Ahora que mi padre estaba a salvo el problema era ¿Dónde viviríamos? Habíamos perdido todo en cuestión de minutos

Al día siguiente antes de ir a clases me dio la noticia de que un viejo amigo se había contactado con él y que nos pedía que viviéramos con él, su esposa y sus 2 hijos durante la reparación de la casa y él había aceptado. Eso me tranquilizó un poco, pero aun así sabía que la escuela sería una nueva tortura.

* * *

No cabía duda de que las personas no tenían límites, durante el camino a la escuela las alumnas que portaban el mismo uniforme que el mío me veían como si fuera la atracción principal de la feria, cuchicheaban y me apuntaban como diciendo "Ella es la chica que se quedó sin casa y eso que solo fue un pequeño temblor de 2° grado". Suspiré aferrándome al brazo de mis amigas, al menos así me sentía más protegida. Una mujer con lentes oscuros y una gabardina larga me fotografió durante el recorrido.

-Ahora sí que eres famosa- se sorprendió Hikari-

-lo siento, las estoy arrastrando conmigo- murmuré

-no te preocupes, para eso son las amigas- aseguró Sora.

Lo que más deseaba era pasar desapercibida por las personas pero como era de esperarse Taichi, siempre tan inteligente y prudente estaba realizando una recolección de donativos para la reconstrucción de mi casa, decía cosas como que yo era muy valiente por asistir a la escuela, que todos deberían mostrarme algo de su amor y cooperar.

-mátenme- pedí esperando que el suelo se abriera y la tierra me tragara- o mejor a él-

-no te preocupes, sígueme-

Nos cubrimos las caras con la mochila y caminamos intentando pasar desapercibidas pero el detector de Mimi's de Taichi estaba encendido y me tomó del brazo antes de cruzar las puertas, pidió aplausos y comenzó un discurso ridículo sobre mí, me oculté en uno de los postes.

-¡Ey Yamato!- le gritó haciéndolo darse le vuelta- muestra un poco de amor por Mimi y dona algo-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- inquirió fríamente-

-¡Por qué todo fue tu culpa!- graznó molesto mi amigo-

-¿Yo ocasioné el sismo nivel 2?- preguntó con un dejo de burla-

-No, pero todo comenzó desde tu humillación pública, lo que hiciste fue que la nube de mala suerte descendiera y ahora la atormenta-

-Taichi, basta, es humillante- pedí en voz baja, podía sentir como mi piel se tornaba roja-

-Si dono algo, ¿me dejarás en paz?-

-Así es- aseguró

De su billetera sacó dos billetes con cifras que nadie diría que no, pero lo cierto es que en ese mismo instante mi sangre comenzó a hervir, ¿Quién se creía ese Ishida como para tratar a las personas así? ¿Quién era para creerse superior? Antes de que depositara el dinero me acerqué a él y golpee su mano haciendo que los billetes salieran volando. Me miró sorprendido e irritado.

-No necesito tu dinero, aun si tengo que vivir bajo un puente y mendigar en las calles un poco de pan ¡Jamás aceptaría tu dinero!- le escupí con todo el odio que puede-

-Si así lo deseas- se encogió de hombros aun con esa mirada airada mientras se daba la vuelta-

-¡Yamato Ishida!- me miró nuevamente- ¿Quién te crees para menospreciar a las personas? Para ti toda persona que no sea el perfectísimo Yamato son unos idiotas que no valen la pena ¿No es así? Odias a la humanidad como si fueras superior ¿Te crees perfecto solo porque eres más inteligente que todos nosotros juntos, alto, atlético, guapo?…- me mordí la lengua, me estaba desviando del tema, sacudí la cabeza intentando ordenar mis ideas- ¿Qué tiene de genial ser perfecto?- podía sentir todas las miradas en mi- si yo me pusiera a estudiar un poco te aseguro que sería igual de inteligente que tú-

Dio un paso hacia mi molesto, clavándome su mirada azul como el hielo.

-¿Segura?- inquirió con su cara perfectamente inexpresiva-

-¡Sí!-

-Entonces demuéstramelo-

-¿He?- pregunté sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta- ¿Demostrártelo?-

-Así es-

-Como quieras- respondí con toda mi actitud de superioridad- en los exámenes del segundo bimestre ¿Qué te parece?- le reté

-¿Cuánto?- ¿Acaso solo sabía expresarse con monosílabos?

-ehh… mmm… ¿Cuánto?- lo pensé un poco- entraré en los 50 mejores promedios, esos que tienen hasta una sala de estudios propia-

-¿El salón especial de estudios?- inquirió, ahora si parecía interesado. Asentí-

-Sí, por un mes, entraré a ese salón- sonrió burlonamente, definitivamente ahora si estaba divertido- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?- me volví a enfurecer- a todo esto, si lo logro ¿Qué harás tú?

-¿Si lo logras?- su tono era de burla- si logras entrar en los primeros 50 lugares, te llevaré cargada por toda la escuela, una vuelta completa.-

Sonreí como tonta al imaginarme abrazada del cuello de Yamato y el sujetándome mientras daba vueltas por la escuela, todos mirándome. Ladeó la cabeza esperando a que volviera a la tierra. Borré mi sonrisa y asentí con aire profesional.

-Vale- sonreí como si el triunfo fuera mío-

* * *

La camioneta en la que reparte la comida mi padre no es precisamente grande, pero es cómoda, mucho más mientras manejamos hacia la casa de su amigo, me ha contado muchas cosas como que es una gran persona y que habían sido amigos desde que nacieron hasta la preparatoria, después perdieron comunicación y gracias al "incidente" volvieron a reencontrarse.

Esperé sentada mientras le abrían la puerta y después me bajé para saludar, el señor y la señora Ishida eran muy amables, especialmente la señora Ishida era toda sonrisas y halagos, pronto descubrí que la persona que me fotografío fue ella que se moría por saber cómo era la hija del amigo de su esposo.

Mi padre me pidió que bajara algunas maletas de la camioneta así que salí mientras la señora Ishida le gritaba a su hijo mayor que bajara a ayudarme. Vi el letrero que rezaba "familia Ishida", era raro pero en ese momento me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Yamato. Sacudí rápidamente esa idea, era imposible, eso sí sería tener mala suerte.

Sujeté el oso que me había regalado mi madre cuando era niña y cargué con mi mochila dejando en el suelo otra.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó una voz a mi espalda-

-No, muchas gracias-

Me di la vuelta y solté un grito, ¡no podía ser! Mis ojos me estaban engañando, él no estaba enfrente, no lo estaba, no… ¡sí!, Yamato me observaba como siempre con esa mirada inexpresiva y airada, ¡Que había hecho para merecer esto! Iba a quedarme en la casa de Ishida, Yamato Ishida ¿Sería esto una buena señal o solo mala suerte?

-¡Tú, tú!- atiné a decir-

Esto si sería una nueva aventura.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí! Nuevamente quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos, como ya les dije intentaré que Mimi no sea tan tonta pero no prometo nada, lo que sí es seguro que hasta la mitad de la novela los capítulos serán muy apegados al drama.**

**Mil gracias a: Josseline, johy garcia, clua, izzie, HoeLittleDuck, mimimatt26, sole y Mimato4everlove por sus comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos, especialmente a aquellos que me aconsejan cambios n.n, aprecio y tomo en cuenta cada una de sus palabras.**

**Nuevamente sugerencias y críticas se aceptan, con la condición de que sea objetiva y se plantee de la forma adecuada (sin groserías o intención de lastimar).**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**By: Ella Tsukino (: x (La chica de las caritas felices al revés y la x) (;**


End file.
